Lord Yao
|Race = Demon/Boar |Gender = Male |Address = Mount Paozu |Occupation = King |FamConnect = }} is a giant boar-like demon. He is referred to as Lord Yao due to being the king of Mount Paozu, as well as a demon lord. He is the main antagonist of the Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy special. Appearance Lord Yao is a large, purple furred, anthropomorphic creature closely resembling a boar. He wears armour similar to that of another creature that resided in Mount Paozu, the Bear Thief even having a similar sword. Biography ''Dragon Ball GT'' ''A Hero's Legacy'' Arriving while Mamba and her goons were chasing Goku Jr., he fired a cannonball at Goku Jr. He then unleashed a powerful snout blast at them. The father bear started to attack Yao, but Yao grabbed the bear by his neck and proceeded to choke him by turning his hand into a root that wrapped around the bear's neck. Then, his other hand turned into a blade, but, before Yao could kill the bear, Goku Jr. transformed into a Super Saiyan and quickly defeated the Demon Lord. What remains of him is unknown, as he was last seen passing out under some rubble after Goku Jr. sent him flying into a rock wall. Power Lord Yao seems to have above average human strength, as seen by his ability to crush the ground with his foot. He also possesses several special abilities. However he is still no match for Goku Jr.'s Super Saiyan power. Abilities *'Snout Blast' – Yao shoots an energy blast through his nose. He used this on Goku Jr. when the boy survived the cannonball. *'Shapeshifting' – Lord Yao can transform into anything, even inanimate objects, and can hold a form as long as desired. Yao is observed using this technique to turn his body into several weapons, such as: a cannon, a root, an iron mace, and a cutlass-like blade. **'Cannon Transformation' - Lord Yao turns his arm into a Cannon and fires a cannonball at the opponent. Named in Dokkan Battle where it appears as his Super Attack. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Lord Yao appears in a boss character in Dokkan Battle. Voice Actors *Japanese: Ryūzaburō Ōtomo *Funimation dub: Brice Armstrong † *Spanish: **Latin American Spanish dub: Mario Sauret **Spanish dub: Jesús Prieto *German dub: Tilo Schmitz *Italian dub: Mario Zucca Battles ;Film *Lord Yao vs. Goku Jr. (Base/Super Saiyan) Trivia *Lord Yao resembles Bear Thief from Dragon Ball. His pig-like appearance and shapeshifting powers also provide similarities to Oolong albeit far more villainous. *Yao is one of several characters to call himself king of demons (or demon lord); the others being Shula, King Piccolo, and Dabura. Oolong was also called a demon in his first appearance. **This makes his confrontation with Goku Jr. quite fitting as Goku Junior's relatives Goku and Gohan have both fought Demon Kings (Shula & King Piccolo in Goku's case and Dabura in Gohan's case). Gohan and Goten were also trained by King Piccolo's reincarnation Piccolo. *The armor Lord Yao wears resembles that worn by Chinese soldiers during the Ming and Qing Dynasties. The Bear Thief, Ox-King, the Tiger Thief, the nameless warrior from "Terror and Plague", and Sky Dragon also wear similar-looking uniforms. *Lord Yao is the final villain to appear in the timeline of the Dragon Ball anime series. *His Japanese name comes from the terms "youma" (妖魔) meaning "monster" or "demon" and the suffix "-Ō" (王), meaning "king". Gallery Site Navigation es:Rey Yoma Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Demons Yao Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Swordsmen Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters